What if
by student of the loss
Summary: Piccolo didn't die, Gohan did. How will this affect DBZ as we know it?Saiyan Saga on wards
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Instead of Piccolo Dying from Nappas Blast it was Gohan who died because in this timeline Piccolo was too injured to move?**

'Gohan move' shouted Piccolo, to weak to get up and defend his apprentice and his only friend.

Gohan looked towards the blast with worry and anxiety, frozen. The blast then connected resulting in a lifeless corpse on the ground.

 **A/n: Sooooo, it has been a while and I am happy to announce i will start updating my other story soon, this is an idea i had and wanted to know if anyone else wanted me to continue this.**


	2. The After Life Has The Best Food!

**Previously**

 **Summary: What if Instead of Piccolo Dying from Nappas Blast it was Gohan who died because in this timeline Piccolo was too injured to move?**

 **'Gohan move' shouted Piccolo, to weak to get up and defend his apprentice and his only friend.**

 **Gohan looked towards the blast with worry and anxiety, frozen. The blast then connected resulting in a lifeless corpse on the ground.**

 **NOW**

Gohan woke up to see himself surrounded by souls, hundreds upon hundreds if them. But strangely he had a body. He looked around confused and slightly scared.

Walking forwards Gohan muttered to himself' what happend didn't I die?'

he remembered the Dragon Balls where on earth so he didn't care much for the fact that he was dead he was happy that Piccolo was still alive. He looked around spotting Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all standing and talking next to each other, He immediatly called out to them 'Tien, Chiaotzu,Yamcha.

Looking up the three of them noticed him and waved him over. 'Gohan' Yamcha began ' Baba told us that we should visit the same place your dad went and train from King Kai.

Before Gohan could say anything he heard the big red dude speak from behind him. 'Gohan, the Grand Kai has requested you train with him.'

Not knowing who the Grand Kai was and how good of an opportunity this could be for him Gohan asked him confused 'Why isn't King Kai the guy who trained my father?' asked Gohan curious that somebody else wanted to train him.

'Well, he saw the amount of potential you had and decided to train you himself and in my opinion you should be honoured that you are being taught by the Grand Kai himself.'

'Um,Before we continue this, who are you?' Gohan asked scratching the back of his head.

I'm King Yenma' The newly discovered said.

Gohan looked to him in confusion 'King of what Mister'.

The Giant coughed bashfully and said ' I'm the king of souls' inwardly happy at his response till

'Oh is that so Yenma' said a guy with pong white hair and sunglasses

King Yenma looked up to the Grand Kai and immediately bowed down and said 'Lord Kai, I didn't think that you would be here.'

'Of course, its okay, my king' The Kai said drawling the last part. with clear amusement.

King Yenma started sweating,'Of course sorry for claiming your title Lord Kai.'

'The Kai smirked and internally thought still got it.

Then the Kai turned to Gohan, 'Hmm, so your the kid i'm going to train.'

'Yes Lord Kai Gohan said while bowing his head.'

'Okay now you four best be on your way me and Gohan have a lot of training to do.

' Wait I have a question, will you help me not be useless anymore?'. Gohan asked him determined.

The Grand Kai had a sympathetic expression on his face,' if you work hard enough then you will surpass everybody, but' The Grand Kai smiled, ' i'm gonna show you the fun side of fighting' stated the Kai with a smile.

'Of course the kid hasn't experienced the fun side of fighting ' Yamcha said suddenly. Gohan looked at him confused but before he could say anything Tien Spoke up ' Yeah, I doubt Piccolo would have pulled any shots so you probably didn't have fun then and there.

'Hmm so what do you say Gohan?, I forgot to ask you' The Kai asked Bashfully.

Gohan smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

'Why not train us?' asked Yamcha.

'Gohan's Potential is amazing and besides King Kai trained the one you call Goku.

'But he's only a kid how can he be that strong in only 2 months.' Yamcha said indignantly confused on how a child could grow so fast in power.

The Kai looked at Yamcha and asked him ' compare his power level with yours.'

Yamcha did so and gasped in shock, the kid was stronger than even Tien.

'Ok enough talking we have around a month and a half to train we should get to it Gohan.'

'Right Gohan stated.' His face a mask of determination and with that the Grand Kai put his hand on Gohans shoulder, 'Wait Gohan said and everyone looked at him 'Um, do you have good food?' everyone except the Grand Kai face planted. 'Yes according to many we have the best'.

'OKay then lets go' Gohan said happily and they both faded.

After Picking them selves up Yamcha said 'Well like Father like Son.'

'Yea but I think we should go to' said Tien seriously and with sounds of agreements from the rest of his partners they all flew off in a streak of bright white light.

 **Back on earth**

Goku had arrived and had seen that only Piccolo and Krllin where alive and after giving his two allies a senzu bean, turned to glare at Vegeta and Nappa.

Piccolo though didn't notice and stared at his best friends body, he looked at him in disbelief, 'Gohan' he uttered dismayed.

Vegeta looks up to Goku and says 'Well, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. Especially after your family reunion with Raditz. Did you two have fun catching up?'

Ignoring Vegeta Goku turns to Krillin, looking around he saw that Gohan wasn't there, with a jolt he realised it was Gohan who had died. Extremely Angry his son died he started powering up 'Haaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' Gokus power level started to rise ,while Vegeta looked at him surprised his Power level's eight thousand! How? Wait, it's over nine!

Nappa not hearing properly asked Vegeta 'Vegeta, what did you say his power level is?' .

Responding Vegeta says 'It's over nine thousand!' still surprised then Vegeta takes off his scouter and crushes it in his hand, seeing as it was useless and that he started to grasp the concept of how to sense power levels

Nappa uttered 'Nine thousand!?',Completely shocked 'There's no way that can be right! It can't!.' In response Goku coldly says don't be so sure, still enraged bu his son's death. I'll have you know I was trained in the art of Kaioken!

'Huh? Kaioken?' was the intelligent response from the spiky haired saiyan.

Nappa still in disbelief defiantly screamed' Kaio-whatever! Who cares!? I'm still gonna crush you! I don't care what you've learned!'

Nappa starts attacking but found that he was unable to even touch Goku.

Nappa in disbelief said, 'I am the second strongest Saiyan in the universe!. 'Ha. Well, if your friend is stronger than you, then I'd say that makes you the third strongest.'

Nappa shook his head and said 'Ha, ha ha! Kakarot! I'm gonna rip you apart!', after saying that Nappa charged at Goku but Goku effortlessly dodged all of Nappa's attacks.

Vegeta while looking at the fight muttered to himself 'It's strange. Just a year ago, he couldn't beat Raditz and now he's making sport of Nappa.'

Mean while Nappa's rage was growing and he loudly shouted I hate yooooooou! angrily threw a rock at Goku.

Goku seeing the rock dodged it with ease. You hate losing. You're not used to fighting someone stronger than you!.

Goku who was still enraged that his son was destroyed decided to finish Nappa off and before most people could see.

He charged forward and burried a fist in nappas stomach and then started to gather KI in his hands and with a mighty roar his hand was through Nappa's stomach.

Nappa's Corpse fell down unmoving and then Goku looked up to Vegeta with a glare.

Vegeta laughed and looked towards Goku with an impressed smirk on his face ' Hmph, maybe there is some saiyan in you after all, Kakarot.

Goku stares down Vegeta and without looking back damaged Piccolo and Krillin and told them' You guys should leave this could get messy.

Vegeta finished powering up. Then, he charged at Goku, who didn't have time to react before Vegeta head butt him downwards, then came flying down, elbowing Goku in the stomach. Goku landed on a cliff. Looking around, he couldn't see Vegeta anywhere.

"What's the matter, can't find me?" said Vegeta, kicking Goku in the back.

Rolling with the blow, Goku landed on top of a different cliff. Looking up, he saw Vegeta throw an energy blast at him.

" _Kaioken, x2!_ " Goku launched himself upwards, managing to avoid the blast. Vegeta sent a second blast, which Goku barely managed to dodge.

"Not bad!" yelled Vegeta, laughing. Goku came down and landed on a cliff.

This guy's too much, thought Goku. If a double Kaioken won't work I guess I'll try a triple. Sorry, King Kai, but I don't see any other way.

"What's the matter, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "You don't seem too eager to continue."

"Don't mind me," said Goku. "Feel free to lead off any time."

"I'll give you one last chance. Join me, or perish."

If this doesn't work we're screwed thought Goku.

"I keep forgetting that you're an earthling now! You don't even have a tail, do you?" Vegeta laughed. "Why did you let them operate on you? What did they do, get you while you were sleeping? Now I see why you have no desire to join me on the hunt. If we still had a home planet, you'd be a laughingstock there."

Alright, I'm ready, thought Goku. Please hold together, body.

"Triple Kaioken!" Goku's power shot through the roof.

Goku charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta had no time to react as Goku punched him in the face, darted around, kicks him into the sky. A few punches and kicks later, Vegeta digs himself out from a pile of rubble. Vegeta darts at Goku, who goes behind him and knocks him forwards. Vegeta charges energy into his fist, but Goku punches him in the stomach. Goku then threw Vegeta into the sky.

"YOU'RE FINISHED, KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta. "I don't need this stinking planet! I'll just use my Gallic Gun and blow the WHOLE THING UP!" Vegeta begins charging himself in a violet aura. "Dodge this next one if you can, Kakarot! But even if I miss this whole planet's going up in smoke!"

"That's not fair!" yelled Goku.

"Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot," laughed Vegeta.

"Triple Kaioken Attack!" yelled Goku again. "Ka-me-ha-me..."

"Let's see what you've got, Kakarot! Gallic Gun, FIRE!" The massive purple beam shoots straight at Goku.

"HA!" yelled Goku, sending a blue beam to meet the purple beam. Neither beam can gain any ground on the other, though.

I have no choice, thought Goku. "Kaioken Attack, Times FOUR!" The massive upswing in power pushed the Gallic Gun back. It hit Vegeta, propelling him backwards.

"Goku, you did it!" shouted Yajirobe from where he had been hiding nearby.

"No, that beam isn't enough," said Goku. "He'll be back."

When Goku turned around, Yajirobe was nowhere to be seen again.

"Oh great. Here we go again," said Goku as he sensed Vegeta returning.

Vegeta landed. "I've realized that someone conveniently removed your tail." He charged up a ball of energy in his hand. "And it's even more ironic, because it was your father who developed this next technique. He was an average fighter, but he was a brilliant scientist. Who else could have possibly devised a method of simulating perfect full moon light?"

Vegeta threw the ball into the air and the ball exploded, creating a massive orb of energy overlooking the battlefield. Within moments, Vegeta had begun to transform. Brown fur sprouted all over his body, his eyes turned red, his face became ape-like, and he had grown to a massive size.

Killin turned around when they felt Vegeta's power soar. They both saw the fake moon Vegeta had created.

Thats the same thing that happend to Gohan when I was training him said Piccolo distantly.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." responded Krillin

"I feel Vegeta's gotten even stronger than before. I think my Goku might need our help." Piccolo then shot off towards the battlefield. Hesitating, Krillin did the same a few moments later.

"Good-bye, Kakarot, it's been fun."

Vegeta launched a huge fist directly at Goku, who jumped out of the way.

"Guess what, Kakarot," said Vegeta in a low, rasping ape voice. "I'm having you for lunch." Goku hopped away from Vegeta, who kept chasing him.

 _Man, he's fast_ thought Goku. Just then, he remembered something.

"You fool! You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon!"

"Don't go outside at the full moon, Goku. There's an evil monster out there."

"It was me all along," said Goku to himself. "I stepped on my grandfather and destroyed the Martial Arts stadium." He looked up at the giant ape. "I'll never beat him head on. I only have one chance- the Spirit Bomb." He flew up towards Vegeta's face.

"Are you tired of running away, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta, grinning. Goku simply raised his hands to his forehead.

"Solar Flare!" Goku hammered Vegeta with exceedingly bright light.

"Agh! I can't see!" Vegeta held his hands up to his eyes. "What have you done to me, Kakarot?"

Goku flew as far away as he could. Raising his hands, he began to pull energy from all living things on Earth, condensing it into a ball of energy over his head. _I don't know if that'll buy me enough time,_ thought Goku. _But it'll have to do._

As Vegeta writhed in frustration, the Spirit Bomb grew larger and larger. Finally, it was almost ready.

Vegeta's eyes cleared, and he spotted Goku. "What is that?" he asked to himself. Opening his mouth, he shot a beam at Goku, which hit, knocking him from his feet. As a result, Goku dropped the Spirit Bomb.

Goku sat up from where he'd been blasted down. "Didn't expect that," he said to himself.

Vegeta walked over. "Alright, you stubborn pest. I've had enough of your childish antics. Prepare yourself."

Goku struggled to get up. "Wow, my body feels so weak I can barely stay on my feet. I guess I must have used up all power power trying to draw in that energy."

Vegeta kept walking. "I'll squash you like a pancake. And I like my pancakes very flat." Raising up his foot, he brought it down. Goku managed to hop in the way, then hopped into the air. Vegeta simply backhanded him into a cliff. He then took advantage of Goku being too weak to get up by stomping on his legs, breaking both of them.

Meanwhile Piccolo and Krillin watched,' we have to destroy the tail' said Piccolo

'ok I'll throw a destructo disk said Krillin preparing to use his technique but before he could Piccolo's hand shot out and caught Krillin's, he's seen us he said and they both jumped as at that moment Vegeta shot a beam from his mouth towards them.

Just then, Vegeta felt his tail fall away, completely cut off. Yajirobe had taken advantage of the distraction, drawn his sword, and cut the tail off.

As soon as Vegeta was back to his normal self, he turned to face Gohan. Vegeta advanced menacingly on Yajirobe and shouted 'I'm going to kill you for tha' he was then surprised when a hard punch met him and he flew of into the rocks.

Vegeta then came out and easily took out Krillin who had tried to take advantage of Vegeta, but Vegeta simply kicked him into a mountain. He then turned back to Piccolo and started to fly towards him

"Piccolo he is weak you can do this" said Goku, awake from the beating he'd received earlier. "I'm too hurt, so you're going to have to take care of him on our behalf. You're strong enough to do it.

'Of course, he will pay.' Piccolo responded meeting the weakend Vegeta.

While the two were fighting, Goku called Krillin over by him. "Krillin, I have some energy I need to give you."

"No offense, Goku," said Krillin, "but you don't look like you have any energy to spare."

"Thanks, I needed that. No, I gathered it earlier. Most of it got away, but it should be enough." Holding out his hand, he said, "Grab hold. Take it."

"But are you sure I can handle it?" He took Goku's arm. Goku focused and transferred the remaining energy from the spirit bomb to Krillin. "What do I do with it, Goku?"

"Turn your palm up and use your willpower to concentrate it and form it into a ball."

After a few moments of concentration, the energy formed into a ball over Krillin's hand.

"Excellent. Now, just throw it at Vegeta when the time is right. You'll know when to do it."

Krillin turned to watch the fight between Gohan and Vegeta. Piccolo was still putting up a somewhat decent fight, but the tables had turned against him.

As Piccolo was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, Vegeta walked up. "It's been fun but I'm tired of these games."

NOW! thought Krillin, feeling the perfect moment. He threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta's attention was completely on Piccolo, and he didn't notice the Spirit Bomb until it was smashing into his back. It took him with it up into the air.

"We did it!" shouted Krillen!

Goku smiled, tired from the battle,but Piccolo who was still cautious noticed a figure coming down and gathered his remaning KI and blasted him.

'Hey well done that surely got him' said Yajirobe coming out. But was surprised when Vegeta started moving and reached inside his armor and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A few moments later, his space pod arrived, and Vegeta began crawling towards it.

Krillin crawled over from where he was. Picking up Gohan's sword from where it was laying nearby, he raised it. When Vegeta realized that Krillin was about to kill him, his expression became one of horror.

" _No, Krillin."_

"That you, Goku?" asked Krillin, confused because of the telepathy.

" _Yeah, it's me. Don't do it. Show him we're made of better stuff than he is."_

Krillin struggled for a moment, his emotions against his friendship for Goku.

trying to get Goku to see his way he said ' He's the reason Gohan's dead.'

' I know but he will be back and it was the other guy right?'.

Krillin Finally dropped the sword.

Vegeta snickered. "You shouldn't have been so soft on me when I was down. Now I'll be back and make you pay." The space pod sealed up, and Vegeta blasted off.

Piccolo stood up ' You should have killed him' he said looking up at the Sky.

' I think Gohan would have agreed with me' he said.

Piccolo looked at him and then turned his head away eyes closed as he berated himself for letting Gohan die, but was happy that he could be brought back in the very least, he doubted Gohan would want him to blame himself and instead smiled while looking towards the sky.

The battle was finally over.

 **Well the first chapters done, managed 3000 words, HAZZAH, the next chapter should start Gohan's training and Chi-Chi's reaction.**

 **Also Big ups to my Beta TheAlphaOflife**

 **Till next time.**

 **Edit: thanks i fixed my mistake**


End file.
